Shipping Songs
by justadashofpsycho
Summary: The age old meme of choosing a ship, shuffling your music player and writing a drabble for it reborn! Sufferer x Disciple ship (for now), 10 songs, 10 drabbles, let the fun begin!


**I'M DOIN THE THING!**

**No, not the windy thing you silly bros, the song-thing!**

**Choose a ship, put iPhone on shuffle, and the first 10 songs to pop up must have a drabble written about them. You have the duration of each song to write them. My ship of choice... Signless x Disciple! I'm addicted, it's a problem. It's getting bad here. Be prepared for feelz beyond compare because half of my iPhone is sad songs! Okay? Okay! Also it's my first time posting a fanfiction (though I write all the time) so do be gentle. Let the fun begin!**

* * *

><p>Song 1- Forever and Always (Parachute)<p>

Sweat beaded its way down the Disciple's face, eyebrows scrunched in concentration as she hunched over a worn notebook, glancing at the mouth of the cave for her matesprit. He was taking unusually long to return from his sermon, the Dolorosa as well. Standing, she stepped to the mouth, glancing casually around and beginning to worry.

Hours later she found herself pacing anxiously, her nerves fraying as she clutched her notebook to her chest, he never took this long, ever, and if he did it never felt this... Wrong.

Her sensitive, feline ears picked up the anguished screeches from a faraway distance, the fear in the Dolorosa's voice tangible despite the distance separating them, and her blood-pusher leaped to her throat, hearing three, world shattering words spoken in a broken, terrified wail.

"They've taken him."

* * *

><p>Song 2- I Will Follow You into the Dark (Parachute)<p>

He was gone. Her everything. Dead. Stolen. She was the only one left, kneeling in shadows of the memory filled cave, her old form shuddering in frail cold. She coughed, a shaking, rattling sound that shook her whole, thin frame. She had been waiting for sweeps for this day.

Her worn, aching fingers scrawled a last few of his words onto the wall, the blood used now trickling from her own lips, a brilliant olive against the rest of the blood of assorted beasts. Another coughing fit knocked her on her side, and she smiled wistfully from the dusty floor, a faraway look in her fading eyes.

"Hello again, my love."

* * *

><p>Song 3- Already Home (A Great Big World)<p>

She etched a few more words onto the wall, the teal blood from the murdered hoofbeast staining her hands as she stepped away, staring mournfully at the wall. She shouldn't have to do this. He should still be here, saying these words, not her writing them in some desolate cave, cold and empty compared to his confident voice.

As if echoes of her thoughts, a soft voice whispered from the very air, and she gasped, dropping to her knees as she frantically glanced around.

"S-signless?" She questioned, and the whisper was there again. Soft, sweet, and coming from all around, directly spoken into her ears. And so familiar.

The soft, sweet voice of her beloved echoed into the air, leaving her with a small, wistful smile, olive tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm always here beside you, my dear Disciple."

* * *

><p>Song 4- Dear Agony (Breaking Benjamin)<p>

He was bound by the irons. The burning metal had already blackened and ruined his wrists, frying the nerves into blissful numbness. The agony was unbearable, emanating from every lash wound, every stab puncture. His mutant blood dripped down his sallow grey skin, and he grimaced. The arrow piercing his side burned, and the laughter of the crowd was deafening. And she was screaming, howling in deafening anguish.

His dear, dear Disciple.

Her face was stained with olive tinted tears, and she strained against the guards restraining her, struggling to reach him. The pain was fading, his body becoming a shocking numb feeling. She screamed again, and a guard struck her, an insolent blueblood with a shark's smile.

Rage. Absolute rage filled his veins and burned him worse than any iron could. Unrestrained, he screamed, a single unbroken note of rage, hatred, and agony. The numbness returned, falling harsh like an iron curtain. Blackness overwhelmed him, and the last sound his ears registered was a reply, an equally broken cry of denial screaming back at him before the nothing overtook all he ever knew.

* * *

><p>Song 5- Lost in You (Three Days Grace)<p>

The Disciple had a headache.

Her head rested in his lap, his long fingers combing lightly through her hair. A quiet purr rumbled from her chest, and a light smile tugged at her lips as she nestled closer to him, moving closer to the source of her relief. A quiet, low laugh shook his form, and he smiled down at her.

They sat like that for hours, just enjoying the others company, and silently allowing the red feelings grow in their minds like slow blossoming roses.

* * *

><p>Song 6- Echo (Jason Walker)<p>

She was going crazy. She could hear him whisper to her, clear as day in her ears. But he was gone. The only voice in the room was her own, and the only reply her hollow echo off the walls. Needless to say she didn't talk much recently.

His whispers, velvety soft against her head were comforting, and kept her clinging to what remained of normality. She needed him, desperately.

She didn't want to be alone, with the shadows on the walls and the echo of her voice her only friends. She took a breath, and raised her bloodstained fingers to write more of his words onto the wall. She would be ok, and one day she'd see him again, his voice real and not just an echo of the past, but until then maybe a quiet voice to guide her would be enough.

* * *

><p>Song 7- Blue Lips (Regina Spektor)<p>

The Signless's sermons were beyond belief. He had opened the world's eyes, his visions crafting new worlds, worlds of peace and calm and fertility. She was in awe. Her blood-pusher would pound whenever he spoke, and her amazement could not be contained. His visions, his words, his calm voice, they all preached of a world where she wanted to be, where she wanted to be with him. While many turned away from his teachings, calling him a mutant, others flocked to him, calling him a prophet.

He never stopped or slowed in the face of danger, even the idea of dying was simply an obstacle needed to tackle. He had told her he intended to live on as a martyr when he died, that his words would live on through his followers, his ideals. He was a genius, a visionary, and even when it all fell apart, she knew one thing for sure. He was hers.

* * *

><p>Song 8- Ain't No Rest for the Wicked (Cage the Elephant)<p>

They called him a rebel, they wanted his blood. They called him evil, violent, lowblooded scum. He smiled though it all, continuing along like it meant nothing.

Sitting with him after a day of such insults, in which the most popular of insults was "the Wicked one", cuddled together under the stars, she asked in a soft, tiny voice, laced with wonder and questioning.

"Why aren't you bothered by anything they say? How do you keep going?" He grinned, scarlet eyes flashing with that incredible strength they always had, as well as a hint of the rebellious spirit she so loved in him.

"There's no rest for the wicked, as they say, my love." He chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

* * *

><p>Song 9- This is Gospel (Panic! at the Disco)<p>

The sermon was going well. The ragtag group of lowbloods gathered before the stage, willing and ready for anything no matter the consequence. Standing proudly beside her loved one, staring in quiet awe at him, the Disciple wrote his words diligently, occasionally glancing down to double check what she had written. He had a way with words that couldn't be described, singing out gospels for the broken and the lost with such skill that even higher bloods, through their contempt, envied him.

He glanced over at her through the corner of his eye, smiling a bit as he continued, passion sparking in his eyes. She smiled back, glancing at her notebook and continuing to inscribe this gospel for the damned into history.

* * *

><p>Song 10- Cancer (My Chemical Romance)<p>

He was dying, and he was okay with it. It was in those few milliseconds before darkness thought this. His failing brain desperately threw out a jumble of thoughts, abandoning his last ideals before the inevitable. In those few moments, everything became clear. Ψiioniic was on the ground, unconscious to keep him from using his psiioniics. He feared for the ex-slave, fearing for his best friend's life after his passing, fearing for what they would do to him.

The Dolorosa's face was a mask of pain and grief, as if watching her own life be torn from her chest. He said a silent apology for her, and begged for her safety, and wished he had tears left to cry.

And the Disciple. Her face twisted into a scream, agony and denial written across her face as angry, horrified tears streamed from her eyes. He wished they would let her look away, she didn't need to see him this way.

He hated how hurt she looked, and hoped she would be ok, dreamed she would be ok.

The Signless was okay with dying, he knew it was inevitable. But the hardest part, the one part nothing could prepare him for, was leaving her.

* * *

><p><strong>That was harder than it seemed. I mean wow. I've always been known as a really fast typer and dear Gog that was a tight squeeze for a few of those songs, and every time I made a typo I was having a tiny hissy fit. Plus writing on a tiny phone keyboard isn't the easiest. But it's cool, it's cool, it turned out okay. If anyone wants me to do more of these, with different ships and songs, request some ships and I'll see what I can do. But yeah.<strong>

**Ciao!**


End file.
